Sakura’s Adventure with the Akatsuki Open Air Bath
by Fallen Sanctuary
Summary: Sakura's sent on a mission to Suna and stops for the night at an open air spring/bath only to see the Akatsuki! Based on a picture dfound on Devianart.


**Yume: Hello people's!! This is a fanfic for a picture I found that was up on devianart. I'll post it up on my profile after I post this up. And afterwards, tell me if I should continue or just leave it as a one-short. Also(if I do continue), tell me if it should stay T or if it should go up to M. Your reviews and opinions are important to me and the stories I make. Now…who gets to do the disclaimer today? randomly gets a hat and draws a random name AH! Itachi gets to say it today :3**

**Itachi: I don't want to…**

**Yume: glares**

**Itachi: glares back then gets hit by a book from behind by Deidara**

**Yume: OO**

**Deidara: I'll do it, un. ****Yume Hamanaka does NOT own Naruto or any of the characters.**** looks down at itachi What should we do about him, un?**

**Yume: Get Sakura to heal and wake him up.**

**Deidara: Okay un! Now, onto the story!!**

_**Sakura's Adventure with the Akatsuki Open Air Bath!**_

It was midday in June and the summer has just started as a young girl walked to her sensei's office. She has pink hair and green eyes wearing a red shirt with a circle on the back with black shorts and a tan traveling medical pack onto of the shorts**(A/N: Idk what the thing it called. Sorry)**. The hokage needed her for a very special mission. She knocked on the door to only get snoreing.

'Great. She passed out from to much sake again.' She thought and sighed. She opened the door to see Tsunade slumped over fast asleep and drooling. She walked over to the blonde and shook her. "Tsunade-sama, wake up." She kept on saying until her former teacher woke up, screaming.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT?!" The girl covered her ears. "Oh, Sakura! Why are you here?" The fifth hokage asked.

"You said you had a mission for me."

"Oh yea! Anyways, I want you to go to Suna to check up on a few things and to get a scroll for me." She told the pink haired girl. Sakura just nodded.

"Okay. I'll leave at once!" She said and disappeared in a poof of smoke.

Sakura walked out of the village thirty minutes later after saying bye to friends and packing everything up. She has been jumping from tree to tree for hours and it was getting dark when she saw steam. She got curious and went closer. It was an open air bath. She hasn't seen one since the last time she was in Suna and at the best bath house she has ever been too.

'Hmmm… Why not stop here the night and take a relaxing bath? That sounds like a great idea!' She thought. Oh how wrong she was! She made camp and took off her clothes to wrap herself up in a towel. She walked to the bath and stepped into the water, which was up to her ankles for now, when someone was behind her.

"What's a pink-headed girl doing here in the Akatsuki territory? Do you know who we are hm?" asked a slender man with red hair and eyes with pale skin. She gasped and looked at him then say a flag. It was black with red clouds on it.

"I can't believe I didn't see that?!" Sakura said to herself, blushing deeply when she saw a guy with blonde hair washing himself and a guy with silver hair sitting on a rock, looking at her.

"Enjoying the view, un?" The blonde haired guy asked, smirking as the red head chuckled and the girl's embarrassment.

"Who's the bitch over there?" The silver haired man asked, agitated. Sakura turned to see a man in a black and orange mask come up to her.

"Ooo! Tobi likes pretty girls with pink hair!" He said to her.

"PERVERT!" Sakura screamed and smacked him.

"What did Tobi do wrong?" Tobi asked.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP WOMAN! This ain't no whore house pinkie!" The silvered haired man yelled at her. Then, someone else came up behind her.

"It would be wise to cover yourself up in an area like this." The man told her. She gasped and turned around to see a man with black hair in a ponytail with black and red eyes.

"Itachi." She said, surprised.

"You are in no position to fight. Just look at yourself." He told her. The red haired man closed his eyes and turned away a little, smirking.

"Don't worry. We won't lay a finger on you." He said, amused. Then he whispered to himself, "yet…" Itachi closed his eyes and turned away also, but didn't show any emotion with his hands on his hips.

"As I said before, it would be wise for you to cover yourself up, especially your lower regions. I can lend you my towel." He said to her. Sakura looked down, blushing again while pulling on the bottom of her towel.

'Aw man…What do I do now? What have I got myself into? This is so embarrassing…' She thought.

'_SHANNARO!' _Inner Sakura said with a nosebleed. Sakura stilled looked down trying to figure out what to do now since she's surround by the dangerous and sexy Akatsuki.

**Yume: So…what do you think? Like I said, this is based on a comic I found and I DO have permission to make a fanfic about it. I hope the artist like it. I'll have to pick up soon. So, should I continue it or end it? And should I put a couple in there? If so, who?! Anyways, turns to see itachi getting up you should've done the disclaimer when you had the chance Itachi.**

**Itachi: Shut-up. I have a big headache right now. he looks up and glares at the people around him Now, who hit me with a book? everyone: scared shitless except for Yume, Sakura, Konan, and Pein**

**Deidara: points at Tobi He did it, un!**

**Tobi: Tobi didn't do it! Tobi's a good boy! runs away**

**Itachi:runs after tobi**

**Yume: glances at Deidara Your mean, blaming that on poor little Tobi.**

**Deidara: I know, un! looks at readers Now go review, un!!**


End file.
